<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shining golden by drmroses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989851">shining golden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmroses/pseuds/drmroses'>drmroses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Beijing Tour, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Tour Guides and Tourists, Travel, happiness, that's not a tag but i feel like it should be one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmroses/pseuds/drmroses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Superstar Donghyuck escapes the hectic life he once wished for to Beijing. Tour guide Renjun finds him one summer day, face lifted to the sky, equally as pretty as the elaborate scene around him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Renhyuck Fic Fest Round 1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shining golden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey!! this note is super important to me, and it would mean a lot to me if you could take some time to read it over! first of all, i've mentioned a bunch of different foods that i love and practically beg my parents to get every time we go to china. If you ever want a visual representation, just ask!! i'll send some your way. </p><p>That being said, it is also important for me that you understand that China has a richer and more lush history than just that of the past fifty years. We are more than anything you've heard of the news, or the rumors and stereotypes. China has been around for more than 3000 years, and I would just absolutely love it if you could find the time to appreciate it instead of bringing it down. </p><p>Unfortunately, being only one of millions of Chinese people, my experience is limited to what I know and where I've been, and therefore this cannot tell anyone the true whole story of Chinese culture. Lots of traditions + foods are super super different in different families or places, so let's not put down people for not being what you expected :) thank u !!</p><p> </p><p>this started as a renhyuck travels!! cute + fluffy 5k story and ended up being twice as long as anything i've ever written because i could not part with renhyuck + their little tour around beijing ... whoops! nevertheless, i hope u enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's far too early when Renjun has to get up, eyes still blinking with exhaustion. He leaves his apartment, a cup of tea filling his thermos, keys in the other while he props the door open for his neighbors. They nod at him, though they keep their words to a minimum.</p><p>Beijing is bustling, even at this hour. Small food stands line the streets, multiplying for as far as Renjun can see. The smell of oil and onions waft over to Renjun. His stomach growls, and he takes that as a sign to order a set of youtiao and doujiang. He adds a bit of sugar into the drink. The fried youtiao is best when hot, so Renjun takes quick bites, burning his tongue. On the way to his car, he drinks the rest of the doujiang and tosses the plastic cup at the first trash can he sees.</p><p>As his car rattles to a start, Renjun turns on the radio. It blares Zhong Chenle’s Love Die Young, and Renjun can’t find a reason to turn it off, even if he's heard this song at least three times every day since its release, moving across the vast city. More than anything else, he hates the quiet when he’s alone. Perhaps it's a reminder of what he misses, of everything that threatens to spill over, a golden cup placed pretentiously in the hands of the unwanted.</p><p>Now, as he pauses in dead traffic on the highway, he takes a moment to examine his facial appearance. Not bad. He looks like any other face in the crowd.</p><p>Add a hat and a flag, and he’ll be your average tour guide, scrambling to keep everyone together, hoping the kids don’t wander off, making sure no one faints in this kind of heat. It’s a scorching day in Beijing; one so hot that Renjun can already see the sweaty bodies crowding around tourist destinations.</p><p>His GPS leads him off the highway, finally, and he makes his way to a red light, watching a group of kids his age bounce across the street, laughing and yelling at each other.</p><p>God, he hopes he gets a younger crowd this time around; 20 years old, just out of college, hyper and careless. The last time he had a group of college kids had been the best tour by far.</p><p>He closes his eyes for a moment and can still smell spices and beer heavily laced on his shirt.They had treated Renjun far more than words could describe, hell-bent on traveling before their parents’ bank accounts were cut off. He still has the stuffed animal that they had won him in the back of his closet somewhere.</p><p>When Renjun arrives at the company, he exchanges his car with a red company-owned van; his ragged shirt and shorts for a crisp set of orange clothes matched with an orange flag and loudspeaker that, at max volume, can literally melt eardrums.</p><p>Renjun might be a bit late. But the airport is only a road away from their company’s headquarters, and as a tour guide, Renjun knows that there is no way this plane won’t be at least thirty minutes late, coming from America.</p><p>Once he gets there, he kills the ignition, and gets out, sign under one arm and some complimentary water to refresh them. He used to give snacks out before he cleaned vomit off the seats twice in a week.</p><p>People go by endlessly for more than two hours, and Renjun starts to get impatient. Their flight had landed, albeit delayed. Was the customs’ scanning that harsh these days?</p><p>Finally, a family walks out, and Renjun can tell that they're his family without even the recognition. Call it his tour guide intuition, but something about the bounce in their steps, seems foreign compared to what he's seen. The youngest, who seems about eight, points to Renjun’s sign with a smile on his face. “Look!” He says, “It says our name on it!”</p><p>Looking haggard, the father rushes over with papers and reservation emails. His folder is jam packed, and Renjun pities him. Almost.</p><p>“We’re so sorry it took so long!” He shakes his head. “They took extra long with Baobao’s papers; by the time we were done it felt like the whole flight had already gone through!”</p><p>He introduces the rest of the family to Renjun, who in turn, pastes his brightest smile on, and his name as well. Hastily, he directs them towards the car.</p><p>With a mighty turn on the gas, they head to drop off the luggage at the hotel. The parents gape at the city, pointing out old landmarks where they had gone when they were younger, much younger. Renjun nods along to the conversation as much as he can, focused on everything but the intent of their words.</p><p>Finally, they pull up to the hotel, and he hops out of the van to begin unloading. At the sight of their oversized luggage, he holds back a rude comment, feeling the pressure grow on his back.</p><p>The mother notices his pain, and winces, moving to help him. In an embarrassed voice, she says, “We're visiting family after this, sorry about the luggage!"</p><p>Renjun shrugs. "It's no problem," He ignores his screaming back. With nothing more to say, Renjun steps out of sight.</p><p>The mother, on the other hand, pauses to scold one of the children for running around. Once all their luggage is settled on the bell cart, he tells them to take as much time as they need to settle down before they come back out; after all, he’ll be waiting here.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Renjun has always hated the crowds at the Forbidden City. He wishes that they would allow fewer people in each day.</p><p>There are always children running around like they’re not in anyone’s way, families trying to organize and take photos together in the middle of the walkway, and all in all, far too many people. He jostles against a tour of at least twenty people, with its tour guide frantically waving his flag to try and maintain order. Renjun sighs. That poor man.</p><p>The family he should be leading across red and gold bridges and buildings had wanted to tour by themselves. And so, Renjun situates himself under his favorite little spot, a dark corner that has to be at least a few degrees cooler than the rest of the sunny park.</p><p>He barely ever sees anyone here, regardless of the time of day or day of week. Once or twice an old caretaker has passed through with a broom, but he’s ignored him like he’s just another piece of stone stuck to the floors. Renjun sometimes feels like that too; like he is merely part of the scenery, a piece of Beijing. He is nothing but a wad of cash with a mouth to earn.</p><p>Before Renjun can take out his notebook, there’s a sound of hesitant creaking. A stranger stands there, with dyed short red hair that Renjun knows he would have killed to have a few years back.</p><p>“Hello?” The stranger asks, and Renjun nods, before realizing he probably cannot see him.</p><p>He does his best not to startle him. “I don’t think there’s much to see here...that is unless you’re looking for a place to hide.” Renjun responds, closing the notebook in his lap.</p><p>“Hiding, huh?” He hears the visitor mutters, and Renjun supposes that he wasn’t supposed to understand it. But his ears perk up at the Korean, and he can’t help but want to say something, wanting to have a chance to remember that language and how it feels against his tongue.</p><p>“You’re Korean, then?” and the visitor stutters to a halt.</p><p>“Yeah, are you, too?” He lowers his baseball cap and tucks it into his bag against his right shoulder.</p><p>Renjun shrugs. “My grandparents were. I’m a bit rusty.”</p><p>The stranger laughs. “You don’t sound rusty to me. I’m Hyuck, by the way.”</p><p>“Renjun, but you can just call me Jun.” Renjun nods in his direction. “So what are you doing here? Did you get separated from your tour group?”</p><p>“Nah. I’m just touring it on my own. Just trying to take a break from everything, you know?” Hyuck says. He walks closer towards Renjun's sanctuary, and his steps soften against the rocks embedded into the ground.</p><p>“In one of the busiest cities in the world? You have an odd way of relaxing.” Renjun muses. Hyuck sits down across from him, and Renjun doesn’t turn away, for once. He hasn’t talked to someone in a while without there being any money involved. He misses the feeling of pure human interaction.</p><p>“It’s much better than everything I got caught up in, back in Seoul.” Hyuck shakes his head with a somber laugh. “My manager has been on me about new projects and what I need to do next to impress people and....” He trails off at Renjun’s questioning look.</p><p>“Your boss is that concerned about you? Where do you work? What do you do?” Renjun asks.</p><p>“I’m a music producer. I work at Sunny Entertainment.” Hyuck answers, twirling his fingers in his dyed brown hair. Renun stares for a moment. The sun has peaked over the temple; its rays of sun shoot in and out of view, making Hyuck look as if he has an angelic glow around him. He lifts his face up, and Renjun suddenly sees gold in the frames of his eyes. It’s dazzling, and Renjun has to force himself to look away.</p><p>He clears his throat, though there really isn't much of a reason to. “Have you worked with anyone I’ve heard of?”</p><p>“Oh,” Hyuck says, swallowing. “Um, Zhong Chenle?”</p><p>It takes a moment for Renjun to figure out why that name sounds so eerily familiar. He snaps his fingers. “Ah, Zhong Chenle, right!”</p><p>Hyuck looks disgruntled. “That's what I said?”</p><p>Renjun nods sheepishly. “I’m just not used to the Korean pronounciation of it.”</p><p>A moment of silence once again, and Renjun wills it to go away. “Anyone else?”</p><p>Hyuck laughs. “I’m not sure if you've heard of his guy, but there's a really great Korean singer that I’ve worked with. His name is Haechan, does that ring a bell?”</p><p>“Haechan...That does sound familiar,” He admits. “Perhaps I’ve heard one of his songs from all those old CDs my grandparents used to play for me growing up?”</p><p>Hyuck stifles a laugh. “Oh, he's not that old, about our age.”</p><p>Renjun laughs with a blush. “Well, anyways. That's such a cool job!”</p><p>“It is,” Hyuck agrees. “Other than the fact that I've just completely lost my inspiration, and the company doesn't seem to understand it. They just want me to produce one song after another like a cash cow.” He traces the cold ground with his foot.</p><p>Renjun sighs. “I’m sorry to hear that." He wants to tell Hyuck that he feels the same way, but chooses to swallow those words back. "I hope you'll be able to find some inspiration while you're visiting.”</p><p>Hyuck smiles softly. “I think I will. There's something very different about the lifestyle here. Emotions and stories and laughter...it's all so familiar yet different. Beijing is such a beautiful city; how long are you staying for?”</p><p>It's then that Renjun realizes he hasn't even announced what he does for a living while practically grilling Hyuck.</p><p>“I’m a tour guide.” He gestures around them. “This is kinda sorta my full time job. I’ve stayed for about six years, and I’ll probably stay for twenty more.” Renjun tries to keep his voice happy and simple, but something angry pokes the back of his throat. He wills it away.</p><p>“Are you originally from Beijing?” Hyuck asks..</p><p>“Oh no, I’m from Jilin; that’s where all my family is. More north.”</p><p>“Jilin…” Hyuck muses as Renjun’s pulse quickens. “Hey! That's where that huge Chinese music company is, right, Chenle’s told me about it. What's it called….oh, Honey Entertainment? They do a lot of Chinese and Korean promotions, right?”</p><p>Renjun smiles. “Yup. Right in my hometown.”</p><p>“Oh!” Hyuck thinks. “I’ve heard the building is ginormous. Have you ever been there?”</p><p>Renjun laughs. “Far too many times. It gets smaller the more you see it.” His voice paints a deeper undertone. Hyuck tilts his head for a moment, but decides not to question it in the end.</p><p>Their conversation is startled by an alarm on his phone. Renjun takes it out from the side pocket of his backpack and gawks at the time. He immediately begins to pack together his notebook with his pencils as Hyuck watches in amusement.</p><p>“Why are you in such a rush?” He asks.</p><p>Renjun responds without looking up. “I've got to meet up with my tour family.”</p><p>“Ah,” Hyuck nods.</p><p>Renjun slings his bag over his shoulder quickly, nearly hitting himself in the face.</p><p>“Nice talking to you!” He says to Hyuck directly. He’s just about to exit the hiding place, when he spots something akin to hesitation on the other’s face.</p><p>“Before you leave, could I get your number? I don't really know where to go in Beijing and it would really be nice to have someone to talk to. I totally get it if you don't want to though, hah, I’m like a stranger or something, I guess. But if really would be cool to get some hel—”</p><p>Renjun rattles off his phone number, cutting Hyuck's rambling off and stumbles out into the waning sun as Hyuck yells goodbye to him.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>It isn't until he’s driving the family to dinner that he realizes how impulsively he acted. He obviously doesn't know Hyuck that well, and yet, decided to give him a phone number without a second thought. The very thought makes Renjun want to smack his head against the steering wheel.</p><p>But there are other people in the car. So all Renjun can do is tighten his hands against the leathery plastic wheel, and pretend as if he had the best time touring the Forbidden City for the hundredth time.</p><p>They settle down at a local restaurant, and Renjun offers them several selections that he thinks are the best, having come every few weeks for each tour group.</p><p>The mom puts his arm around one of her kids as they softly talk, and Renjun feels a pang in his own heart. He takes a deep breath. Perhaps it's normal to miss your family after a few years.</p><p>But he doesn't understand why it's so laborious.</p><p>The mother notices his staring, and quickly says, “It’s hard to think about how they’ll grow up, huh? Your parents must’ve been very happy with you. You seem like a good kid.”</p><p>Renjun gives a hesitant smile back. “My parents were happy with me, I think.”</p><p>“Where are you from?” She asks next, and brightens when he talks about Jilin. It’s odd. He hasn’t talked about his hometown in a while, and all of sudden, mentions it twice in one day. The meal arrives before Renjun can ask them politely in return, and he makes sure to eat enough so that they aren't concerned, but not too much as to be rude.</p><p>Renjun excuses himself outside once he finishes. His phone rings at that exact point, and Renjun opens his messages with a smile on his face.</p><p><em> Unknown: </em> hi! this is hyuck... </p><p>i hope this is jun !?!</p><p><em>Me:</em> Nope, sorry. You’ve got the wrong person.</p><p><em> Hyuck: </em> oh im so sorry to bother u then !!</p><p><em> Me: </em>Just kidding.</p><p>
  <em> Hyuck: … </em>
</p><p>meanieee i thought u had purposefully given me a wrong number </p><p>:(((</p><p><em> Me: </em> What’s up?</p><p><em> Hyuck: </em>Not much...I just don’t really know where to go? </p><p>Do you have time to tour places with me??</p><p><em> Me: </em> You’ll have to pay me.</p><p><em> Hyuck: </em>but we’re friends :///</p><p><em> Me: </em>Kidding, again.</p><p><em> Hyuck: </em> come up with better jokes and then we’ll talk about gmail payment</p><p>Renjun grins, and is just about to reply when the front doors open. The kids come tumbling forward towards his car.</p><p>As he drives them back to their hotel, he follows tour etiquette to a tee, asking, “What are your plans for tomorrow?”</p><p>The mother stops fussing with her kid’s hair to speak over their heads with her husband about travel plans. Renjun listens in, and pretends like he hasn't been when they speak to him to give a definite answer.</p><p>“We're jetlagged and tired; maybe we could use the day to sleep it off? But the day after that, could you show up around the Olympic stadium?”</p><p>Renjun nods soundly. “Of course,” He reassures. “Anything you need.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Me: </em> my schedules cleared</p><p>wanna do something tomorrow</p><p><em> Hyuck: </em> gasp...no caps or punctuation</p><p>i must be rubbing off on you</p><p>and we've only met once…</p><p>my influence !!</p><p><em> Me: </em> That was a mistake.</p><p>But, thoughts?</p><p>Is there anywhere that you've heard of?</p><p><em> Hyuck: </em> of course i know of places,,,</p><p>like what about that other place where the emperor resided?</p><p><em> Me: </em> Oh, the Summer Palace?</p><p><em> Hyuck: </em> yeah can we go there?</p><p><em> Me: </em>Sure.</p><p>Where are you staying?</p><p><em> Hyuck: </em>huh</p><p>i think im off of 2nd street? on 20th?</p><p><em> Me: </em> Oh, I live right by there. </p><p>Let's meet at the corner of 2nd + 20th then? 6am?</p><p><em> Hyuck: </em> thats...early?</p><p><em> Me: </em> Did I mention the earlier we go, the less people there are?</p><p><em> Hyuck: </em> sounds like a solid plan!</p><p>see you @ 8:00!</p><p><em> Me: </em> 6.</p><p><em> Hyuck </em>: 7.</p><p>see you then !!</p><p> </p><p>Renjun gets to the corner the next day, late as always. Hyuck stands there, his foot tapping impatiently. Renjun watches as his mouth quirks into an open mouthed smile when he sees him, before fading mischievously.</p><p>“I can't believe that you were late; even after I got up early by your request.” Hyuck dramatically frowns, turning away from Renjun.</p><p>Renjun snorts. “I’m always late. You're gonna have to get used to it.” <em> For next time </em> is unspoken, and Renjun gulps. Was he being too clingy?</p><p>Hyuck’s smile washes back over his face as if he knows what Renjun is thinking. He loops their arms together. “Next time,” He emphasizes, “I’ll come fifteen minutes late, just for you.”</p><p>They begin walking towards the car garage as the sun rises over the horizon. When the car sets onto the road, Renjun hears Hyuck shift uncomfortably, before he realizes he has forgotten the most important thing.</p><p>“Hey, we should stop for breakfast. Do you have any preferences?” Hyuck shrugs.</p><p>“Not really. I just want to try something new.”</p><p>“Have you had something that looks like egg wrapping a fried thing with sauce? Salty?” Renjun makes a motion with his hands that doesn’t explain anything. He blushes.</p><p>Hyuck thinks thoughtfully. “No, I don't think so.” He nudges him playfully. “Though your description of it certainly sounds…pleasant.”</p><p>Renjun groans. “It's too early for me to come up with proper vernacular for you.” He pulls into a parking spot just as the sun props itself above the building. With a bare smile, Renjun walks up to the tin covered stand, and asks for two jianbingguozi, hastily scanning the wechat logo on the side of the stand before Hyuck can even take out his money.</p><p>“Don’t worry,” He assures, “I’ve got it covered.”</p><p>“Move a little slower next time.” Hyuck complains, and Renjun smiles.</p><p>“Don’t worry.” He says slowly, “I won’t.”</p><p>With Hyuck’s baffled glance towards him, Renjun takes an order and hands it to Hyuck. Hyuck’s gazes hungrily at the jiangbingguozi, his eyes excitedly waiting to take a bite. White steam wafts off the food, and Hyuck's stomach growls appreciatively.</p><p>Once Renjun grabs another, thanking the manager, he turns back to him. Hyuck takes his first bite, his eyes popping open at the flavor.</p><p>“Hmm…” His voice is muffled by him chewing. “The sauce kind of tastes like jajangmyeon.”</p><p>“Oh, it's the same sauce.” Hyuck hums in appreciation, biting off another small bite of it. Renjun looks on, amused.</p><p>“You don’t have to be so proper,” He laughs, mimicking his small bites. He wipes the sauce with the napkin in his other hand. He takes a proper bite and closes his eyes appreciatively at the textures mixing together, the salty sauce against the fried guozi and clean eggs that shift and meld into the paper like substance that wraps it all together.</p><p>Hyuck hesitates—Renjun watches him—with a little look towards the people around them, before taking a gigantic bite that has them both smiling. He bumps shoulders with Hyuck appreciatively, before gesturing towards his car..</p><p>Renjun nearly forgets where they’re going, and has to be reminded by an amused Hyuck, the corners of his mouth flickering up. Renjun knows he’ll never hear the end of it.</p><p>(“I thought you were supposed to be the tour guide? Perhaps I should drive the car too? At least then we’ll get there safely?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I drive perfectly safe. Every. Single. Time.”</p><p>“Your speed limit beeping bright red says otherwise. Did you bribe the driver for your license?”)</p><p>He parks his car in a fairly residential area, and can nearly see the question forming off of Hyuck’s mouth. Outside, nothing looks relatively classical. There’s even a spray painted sidewall across from the parking lot, a modern cafe just next to where they’re parked.</p><p>“Are we close?” He remarks as Renjun locks his car.</p><p>“Just a couple of blocks. I know a place that’ll get us in the place for less.” A couple of footsteps later, and Hyuck drops his baseball cap farther down his face when they pass by a stranger.</p><p>Renjun laughs curiously. “Is the sun really that bad? Did you recognize that person?”</p><p>“Something like that, I guess.” Hyuck shakes his head.</p><p>Renjun shrugs, choosing to cross the street at the street light without another word about it, waiting for Hyuck to catch up on the other side. They pass by a food stand, and a man offers them some hot nuts and sugared berries that Hyuck passes on.</p><p>Another few seconds pass by like a million years, and Renjun can tell that Hyuck is wondering whether or not they will ever get there; perhaps he wonders if Renjun is planning on leading him into some kind of a fake trail.</p><p>With that laughable thought in mind, Renjun steers them off the solid pavement and onto a dirt road. They approach a toll booth of sorts, and a closed gate. Renjun, seeing no one at the window, knocks quite harshly on the glass window.</p><p>"Jun?" Hyuck hisses. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Almost simultaneously, a short girl opens the door. She’s wearing a bright yellow top, and a pair of jeans that are slashed at the knees. At the sight of Renjun, her face lights up. She takes another look, and smirks.</p><p>"Who's this?" She asks, and Renjun snorts.</p><p>"Who do you think it is?" Yuqi's mouth opens once more to make a sarcastic comment that he doesn't want to hear. He holds his hands up playfully. "Never mind. I just need two tickets today."</p><p>"Private tour?" Yuqi questions. "He must be paying you extremely well for the company to allow that."</p><p>"It's not company business. I offered. For free. He's from Korea, and well I'm," He gestures to himself, clearly not having to finish that statement.</p><p>"You're available." The way she says it makes Renjun blush and want to stand a little farther from Hyuck.</p><p>"It's nothing like that." He sighs, and holds out a few yuan. She tucks the money in her apron and stamps out two tickets, fresh off the printer in her hand.</p><p>"He’s seriously by himself?" Renjun nods instead of answering. Yuqi's face seems shy of pity. She sighs, wiping her hands on her apron.</p><p>"He kinda reminds me of you when you first came to the city. Big eyes, hungry face…” She trails off as an idea comes to fruition. </p><p>“Hey…why don't you two come over to my house for dinner tonight?"</p><p>Renjun's first instinct is to shake his head, but Yuqi doesn’t give up that easily.</p><p>"Why don't you ask him?" She says.</p><p>Renjun sighs, but relays the question to Hyuck, who has been quietly standing across from their conversation, watching the clouds whisper and fade along the blue sky as the sun rises up. He looks startled by the question, but his eyes still glow in delight as he responds, shyly looking from Yuqi's smiling face to the ground.</p><p>Renjun says, “He said sure, so why not?"</p><p>Yuqi squeals. "He can try some Beijing's most well known dishes." She whips out her phone. "I'll call Xuxi, and make sure he brings something good home from the shop!"</p><p>She opens the gate for them to go through, waving at them both inside. "See you later!"</p><p>Renjun chuckles at her as they walk further away, Yuqi becoming nothing but a speck in the distance.</p><p>"Sorry about that, I really didn't mean to make you wait for so long," Renjun apologizes as they walk along the path.</p><p>"Oh, don't worry about that! She seemed really nice," Hyuck says, folding the tickets in his hands.</p><p>Renjun snorts. "Yeah, like a hungry snake." Another thought crosses his mind, and he takes his statement back. "A hungry, bluffing snake."</p><p>Hyuck laughs. "What were you two even talking about?"</p><p>Renjun faintly remembers some of Yuqi's words, and curses himself when all he can remember is the smirk on her face as she said the word <em> available </em>. </p><p>"Oh, nothing much. You don't have to worry about it."</p><p>At Hyuck's questioning glance, Renjun looks elsewhere. They're still walking on a dirt path, but now, there's signs along the road, urging people to not litter, to save their garbage for neatly labeled trash cans. The path wraps itself around a large pond with dutiful lily pads swimming nearby. Water marshes line the path, and Renjun can see the palace top in the distance, glistening yellow in the pale sunlight.</p><p>They reach a turn in the road towards the palace, and Renjun nudges Hyuck, his eyes lingering around the rippling pond.</p><p>"Hey," Hyuck frowns. "Look up."</p><p>A shower of blossoms fall to the ground as Hyuck looks up, and Renjun takes in the view. The flowers that fall to the ground are the same color as his cheeks. They fall as if in slow motion, like a photo out of a fairy tale. The blossoms sprinkle across his face, body and into the water beneath them. One lands right in the palm of Renjun's hand, and he tucks it into his jacket pocket absentmindedly.</p><p>He lifts his phone up as Hyuck looks eagerly towards the pond, watching as blossoms float from under the feet into the pond. Two pictures later (and threats of throwing Renjun's phone right into the pond when he catches on), they're halfway to the grounds of the summer palace.</p><p>It's so hot outside that Renjun feels like going right back to sleep. Merely eight in the morning, and yet, scalding hot. Renjun wonders how far the nearest popsicle stand is. He can feel his phone burning in his pocket. Hyuck fans his face, as if it'll cool him down.</p><p>They cross over another white bridge on their way there, and Renjun wonders how much hotter it will get today. He halts to a stop, and pulls out his phone to scan the forecast radar, while Hyuck looks appreciatively towards the river. The flaky white paint comes off when Hyuck presses, and he smudges it on Renjun’s arm while he’s distracted.</p><p>“Hey!” yelps Renjun.</p><p>Hyuck senses he’s in danger, and begins to run. Renjun chooses, of course, to dart after him. Between ducking tourist families, he loses track of Hyuck. They go around another bend, spiraling towards the center where the Summer Palace lays.</p><p>There's a section that's full with a forest-like glow, with white trees that wrap themselves against boards of plastic and signs yelling to protect the environment. Renjun stops for a second in amazement, and wants to reach out, before he hears a familiar voice at the end of the tunnel.</p><p>With a few weary steps towards the light and away from the tall trees, Renjun finds Hyuck staring at a few artistic pieces a seller has out on her brown red blanket. They're little figurines of people, places. She gestures towards them, speaking in Chinese. Hyuck, with a shimmering glow on his face, looks apologetic and is backing away when Renjun comes up to him.</p><p>After politely addressing the lady in front of them, Renjun turns back to Hyuck.</p><p>"Do you want one?" He asks.</p><p>Hyuck shakes his head. "No, no I'm fine. I don't need one." His lingering eyes on the boy skipping a ball says otherwise.</p><p>Renjun points to the figure on the side of her tarp. "How much is that?"</p><p>She grins, "For you handsome boys? Free."</p><p>Renjun tries to reject her offer, but she insists, placing both that figurine and one playing the piano in their hands and insisting they have a good day.</p><p>Hyuck shakes his head. "What just happened?"</p><p>"Oh," Renjun says eloquently. At Hyuck's stare in disbelief, Renjun elaborates as well as he can. "Well, she called us, uh, handsome, told us to have a good day, and gave us these for, well, free."</p><p>Hyuck gaps at this new information. "Can she do that? This is her job, right? Doesn't she need to make money?"</p><p>Renjun shrugs. "She looks happy and satisfied. Maybe she just wanted to do something good for somebody?"</p><p>Hyuck laughs. "Well, I guess that is awfully nice of her."</p><p>They reach a walkway, a line of corridors that are white, blue and filled with paintings of dragons on the roof. There's an ice cream stand at the end of the gate, someone setting it up.</p><p>Hyuck sees it before Renjun can, and makes his way over. He points at a grape flavored popsicle, and says "this one" in Chinese. </p><p>“Which one do you want?” Hyuck asks him, and Renjun merely points to a mango flavored Popsicle, as if he can’t speak Chinese. The vendor hands them both over, and lets Hyuck ruffle over some green money before moving to settle on the side of the corridor.</p><p>"Hey," Renjun nudges Hyuck the slightest, and watches as a drop of juice makes its way down his arm. "You never told me that you can speak a little Chinese."</p><p>"Oh, it's just a little bit. I get by. After working with Chenle, you pick some of it here and there."</p><p>Renjun blinks. "It is so weird hearing you address Zhong Chenle as if he's just one of your friends."</p><p>"But he is!" protests Hyuck.</p><p>"Do you know any other languages?" Renjun watches a line of syrup spill onto his hand in the heat.</p><p>"Bits and pieces. I know a bit of English, some Japanese. Possibly a little bit of Spanish?"</p><p>"You don't even need me, I guess." Renjun sighs dramatically.</p><p>Hyuck sighs, and pushes Renjun's shoulder. “Alas, I fear that I would get permanently trapped in China without your knowledge. Oh dear gods, thank you for blessing me with him.” Hyuck ups the antic, and Renjun rolls his eyes, choosing to take a bite of ice.</p><p>Once they finish their popsicles, they head down to the pond. There are waves rippling at the edge. Renjun communicates with the man working the boat, his friend, Kun, to let them in for free. Hyuck picks a seat in the very back, across from the entrance, and Renjun follows him dutifully back. </p><p>With the boat still waiting for more passengers, Hyuck turns around in his chair, his back facing the stand. He moves his hand towards the water, dipping the hand past the boat and into the green water.</p><p>Renjun groans. "Don't do that," He scolds, "It's dirty."</p><p>Hyuck waves his fingers near Renjun's face. "Kind of relaxing," He laughs at the murderous look on Renjun's face.</p><p>"Then I'll make sure your death is kinda relaxing," Renjun mocks Hyuck's tone, and Hyuck puts his hands up, smile widening.</p><p>"Aw, death threats! I'm so glad we've gotten this far. Maybe next, we can plan a murder." Renjun snorts. He's jostled by the start of the engine, and as the boat begins to chug along, he realizes that perhaps this wasn't exactly the right activity for them.</p><p>The boat manager waves towards certain sections around the gigantic pond in Chinese, and Renjun realizes quickly that he'll have to translate all of it into Korean. In a low voice he begins, and Hyuck nods along, clearly engrossed by all the facts that swirl his way.</p><p>When they make it out of the boat, Renjun realizes his voice has gone hoarse. He grabs a water bottle from his backpack, takes a gulp.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that, I forgot about the tour, and--"</p><p>"Oh no, you don't have to worry about that." Hyuck assures. "It was interesting to see the tour guide become a tourist!"</p><p>"Well, do you have any questions?" Renjun's mouth feels like sandpaper. He takes another swig of water.</p><p>"Just one. After hearing all that history, do you guys actually call it Summer Palace, like in Chinese? What I’m trying to say is that does it directly translate? Or?"</p><p>Renjun sighs, putting a pause on his chatter. "Well, there's another name."</p><p>His plain answer makes Hyuck curious, as they begin to walk towards the other side of the palace. "Well, what do you guys call it?"</p><p>Renjun pauses to look at a sign detailing the history of the palace. He turns back to him. "We call it Yiheyuan." He pronounces it slowly and carefully.</p><p>Hyuck folds those words in his mouth, and tries to pronounce it.</p><p>Renjun smiles, "Hey! Pretty good."</p><p>"What does that mean?"</p><p>Renjun clears his throat. "Yi, means suitable or good. He means at peace, harmonious, and yuan means, well, garden."</p><p>"Yiheyuan." Hyuck repeats, the words coming out stronger this time.</p><p>Renjun smiles. "Yeah, there you go!"</p><p>The day's almost over by now, and Renjun wonders where the time has gone. It's about three in the afternoon, and he's ready to call it a day, with the swarms of crowds coming in, and the heat packing itself into any place that it can find.</p><p>Hyuck has had enough too; Renjun can tell with the way his head moves and bobs to both sides frantically as people rush forward. He jerks his thumb towards the exit. “Do you wanna get out of here?”</p><p>Hyuck nods, and they fall in line, ducking underneath shady trees and pausing to let groups go by. When they get to the gate, Hyuck takes a look back along the trail, past the trees, past the bridge, past the popsicle stand, back at the glowing tower.</p><p>Renjun can see the admiration in his eyes. He links hands. “You can come back some other time,” He tries to offer some encouragement.</p><p>Hyuck shakes his head. “I fear it won’t be the same.”</p><p>Then, with a single glance back, Hyuck begins walking forward again.</p><p>Once back in the car, Renjun types Yuqi’s address into his GPS. A blur of cars go by them before Hyuck, giggling on his phone, raises it in the air.</p><p>“Can I play something?” He asks. Renjun nods.</p><p>"I have CDs in the front pocket, but you can also just connect your phone with my aux." He mindlessly raises the cord over his right hand.</p><p>"CDs? What century are you in?"</p><p>"They’re a reminder of when I was younger." Hyuck grumbles, but plugs in his phone regardless. </p><p>Something loud begins to play, and Renjun jumps, nearly honking his horn as his hand tries to grip for something that is not there. Hyuck quickly pauses it, and Renjun breathes a sigh of relief.</p><p>"So...any requests?" Renjun hums, before a realization strikes him. </p><p>"Can I hear some of your stuff?"</p><p>"S-sure." Hyuck stutters out, and Renjun doesn't understand why he has anything to be nervous about at first.</p><p>He lays a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure your songs are good, don't worry!"</p><p>Hyuck says, "I'm just not used to others hearing my music for the first time, right in front of me. That's all." Even so, he plays a soft song. It's not one that Renjun would expect from him.</p><p>Without realizing it, Renjun is already tapping his fingers to the sound of raindrops in the back of the song. The voice is soft and fuzzy and warm and tight. It feels familiar.</p><p>"That sounds like someone I know," Renjun muses. He picks apart the length, the sound, and places it up against familiar voices.</p><p>And then, it clicks.</p><p>"Is that...you?" If he wasn't driving right now, Renjun would twirl his head around in curiosity.</p><p>Hyuck nods. "Me."</p><p>Renjun purses his lips. "So, you're not just some music producer."</p><p>"Afraid not. I'm a singer in Korea." Hyuck blatantly points it out, and Renjun snorts at the blandness in his voice.</p><p>"Just a singer? Hyuck, you sound amazing! There's no way you're not known for your voice.” Pieces of the puzzle start to swirl together, and Renjun snaps his fingers in agreement.</p><p>"When you said you've worked with Zhong Chenle, you must've meant that you had sung with him! Dude, you must be huge in South Korea!" Hyuck can't even get a word in.</p><p>"I can't believe I'm dragging a superstar around." He chuckles, and Hyuck looks relieved.</p><p>"So you're not mad that I didn't tell you?"</p><p>Renjun frowns. "Who would be? You probably just wanted to make sure that I was a good person, right?" The car comes to a familiar red light, and Renjun knows that there's about two minutes before it turns green again. He turns to face Hyuck, holding out his hand.</p><p>“We can start over, if you’d like. Hi! I’m Huang Renjun, tour guide with a wasted major in business.” Hyuck's face flickers. He grabs his hand.</p><p>“Hello.” His voice is low and quiet. “I’m Lee Donghyuck, also known as Haechan. I also have a wasted major in business.” With nothing more to be said, Renjun turns forward again towards the road, and Hyuck plays another song.</p><p>With each song, Renjun murmurs his approval, and watches as Hyuck's confidence grow, ability to tell stories coming to life. He's got a particularly hilarious one going—something about his managers and a carpet —when they reach Yuqi’s house.</p><p>It’s only now that Renjun decides to warn Hyuck. He kills the ignition, and turns his head to the right.</p><p>"Hey," His quiet voice startles Hyuck, who turns to face him. "You're not afraid of dogs, right?"</p><p>Hyuck shakes his head. "No, why?"</p><p>Renjun sighs. "Xuxi keeps adopting dogs and Yuqi doesn't have the heart to say no. Last time I came, they had about five of them."</p><p>Hyuck laughs. "That is the least stressful problem I've had to hear about in a while." His eyes sparkle, and Renjun wonders if it's just because the sun is out or if they normally do that. "Tell me more."</p><p>Renjun adjusts his seat, pulling the wheel up and moving the seat back.</p><p>"Well, so there's not much of a story. Xuxi is friends with a guy that works at the animal shelter, and one day, a rainy day, someone comes in with a dog that they don't want anymore. And the animal shelter can't take anymore. So Xuxi says that he was looking around the room, waiting for someone to pipe and say 'I'll take him!' when, like some sort of out of body experience, he hears himself going, 'I'll take him.' Then, he comes home with one dog. And one leads to another, especially with the fact that Yuqi pretends to get angry but really just dotes on the dogs and they end with many dogs. Yeah...that's it."</p><p>Hyuck claps slowly for his story, his eyes drifting past the front of their apartment building, past the broken gate and the porch. Renjun has never been one for dillydallying, and so he unlocks the car, and steps out. Once Hyuck is out, he locks it, and heads in the direction of the door.</p><p>The front door is unlocked, and Renjun grabs their mail and presses the glowing elevator button. Once the elevator opens, he slides in, and presses the rooftop. There's a slight delay between the doors closing and them moving, and Renjun takes a deep exhale.</p><p>He's scared, no doubt. Scared of how fantastic this day has been going, scared of what he may find in the future. Scared for what he wants to tell Hyuck.</p><p>Hyuck must see the weariness on his face. He takes Renjun's hand in his own.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" He asks softly, and Renjun nods a little, shakes his head a little. He wills himself to calm down, to relax. The elevator finally dings at 10, a robotic voice telling them just that. They’re still inside at this point, but they go up a set of stairs leading to a hatch. Renjun pushes up on it, and climbs over to an open space. Hyuck's behind him. He tugs him over the edge.</p><p>"Come this way!" He yells as the wind picks up. Slowly now, they move closer and closer towards the left edge.</p><p>Hyuck has his eyes shut closed and his fists balled up. "We're so high up.."</p><p>"It's okay," Renjun tries to say as the wind comes to silence. "Just open your eyes."</p><p>Hyuck doesn't listen, his face going alarmingly red, and Renjun puts both his hands in Hyuck's, so that they're facing each other.</p><p>"Can you trust me for a moment? I promise nothing bad will happen. I pinky swear." He raises  both their pinkies together in solidarity. Hyuck chokes out a breath, and then another. And Renjun watches as his eyes slowly open, eyelash by eyelash.</p><p>This close, Renjun wonders how Hyuck's eyes can have so many colors in them, swirling like a painting at a high fashion art gallery.</p><p>This kind of a painting, he thinks, would cost millions. Hyuck looks around Renjun, over the open space. Without even looking, Renjun knows what he is seeing.</p><p>"Whoa," breathes Hyuck, and Renjun pictures the colorful view in his mind. At first, there's only rusty red scattered across the canvas. But then, one can find layers upon layers of silk ink drenched in fascinating seals of gold and white. Renjun can see the mountains, downcast by shadows of whispering clouds and an oasis of beauty in the trees hanging off the mountains. Renjun sees the city lights in his mind, blazing. He sees cars buzzing to and fro, moving at pace with the rest of the beautiful changing city.</p><p>Renjun remembers the first time he had come up here. There had been a welcoming party for Yuqi and Xuxi. Renjun had felt so lonely by himself, wandering alone at the party, knowing no one. He had wandered around the party, sipping on wine that reminded him of his parents far too much, and wondering when he could appropriately leave. Some way or another (he doesn't remember much after that), he had ended up on the roof, gazing over the city. And that was when he decided to stay. Stay for the bloom of spring and the shivers of winter. Stay for the lights and the smiles.</p><p>He plucks up the courage to tell Hyuck as he stares over the city.</p><p>"Hey Hyuck?" He receives a hum of approval. "I think there's something I should tell you."</p><p>Hyuck nods blankly, before saying. "Well?"</p><p>"You told me your secret, and I don't mean to be overbearing or anything but I just feel like. Perhaps, you're the best person to tell. I don't know I just--" Renjun swallows his fears, places them in the back of his mind for now.</p><p>"It's fine." Hyuck coaxes. "I want to hear about you."</p><p>"Well," Renjun shuts his eyes, "Do you remember the company we were talking about early? Honey Entertainment?" Hyuck nods slowly. "Well, that's my family's company. I'm" He looks out past the city to the highway. "slated to be next in line."</p><p>Hyuck blinks twice, three times in wonder. "Then why are you here? Are you actually a tour guide? Wait, you're not" He narrows his eyes. "sent from the company to try and get me to come back, are you?"</p><p>Renjun shakes his head. "No. Uh, when I left for Beijing for university, I never went back."</p><p>Hyuck's eyebrows waver. "I don't understand."</p><p>Renjun sighs, pulling his hands together. He's not sure how to explain this, quite. "Alright. So, when I went to university, it was in a completely different environment than the one that I was used to." Renjun curls his tongue in his mouth. "I didn't care much about my family status before then, but in university, I just, I don't know, began to wonder why I was set to lead the company next when I barely had any experience in leading a company."</p><p>Hyuck pats Renjun's back. "But that doesn't mean that you have to never see your parents again?"</p><p>"That's not the point. I'm sorry I've been trying to avoid it. I guess it's just that," Renjun's voice cracks, "I don't think I deserve my family."</p><p>Hyuck's eyes widen, and pulls him in for a hug. "Oh, Jun."</p><p>Renjun's words won't stop. They've been hiding for so long. "It's just that I really don't understand why it's just not some other kid that has inherited this spot. I just...I just don't understand how I could have ever deserved to have my family."</p><p>Hyuck shakes his head, and Renjun can feel his hair up against his head. "No."</p><p>Renjun lifts his head out of the embrace. "No?"</p><p>"We don't choose our families or our situations." Hyuck insists. "But we chose our actions."</p><p>Hyuck shifts his weight to his other foot. "Renjun, the only way you can say that you deserve your family and that company, is if you work for it. If you haven't even tried yet, who's to say you don't deserve it?"</p><p>His head fits into the crook of Renjun's shoulder, and Renjun feels him lifting from that spot. "Forgive me if I'm being too much now, but, Renjun, I think you should go home."</p><p>Renjun stutters out a breath. "You think so?"</p><p>"Yeah, I do." Hyuck says firmly. "But you shouldn't have to decide right now. Take some time, sleep on it. Tonight, we're here to see your friends right?" He wipes the tears from beneath Renjun's eyes.</p><p>Renjun sniffles, and straightens up. "Okay." He leaves it at that.</p><p>Hyuck leads the way down, swiping his feet jokingly across the carpet to make Renjun smile. He presses the button for the second floor, and slowly guides Renjun down the hallway to Yukehi and Yuqi's door. He gives Renjun time to wipe his tears away before ringing their doorbell.</p><p>And Renjun appreciates the gesture. It may not seem like much, but his heart warms with the gesture, with the show of safety.</p><p>When Yuqi opens the door, her face opens into a smile, before fading at Renjun’s red face and Hyuck’s lips, bitten raw. The dogs around her feet lighten the mood, but everything still feels dark and sullen.</p><p>“What...happened?” She asks with a nervous chuckle. “I saw you guys this morning; this feels like a complete 180?”</p><p>Renjun shrugs, quietly leading Hyuck around the corner to the couch before peaking back into their foyer. The world feels smaller now, like a connected ball of rope linking.</p><p>He doesn't know how to start, what to say. After all, he's been friends with Yuqi for two years now. Two years, and he hasn't confessed to her even half of what he's told Donghyuck.</p><p>"Things got heavy, that's all." He bites his tongue, restraining words that want to melt from his teeth into Yuqi's mind. "We're heavy thinkers, the two of us."</p><p>Yuqi snorts. "That sounds quite the opposite of what I saw this morning." She grabs two pans, and gestures for Renjun to pick up a third. Next, cracking an egg into the sizzling oil, she tells him to grab some water. While Yuqi's distracted, Renjun sits in a stool by the kitchen counter, taking out his phone. He supposes that Donghyuck could be doing the same in the next room, before he dives.</p><p>It takes two letters, an 'H' and a 'A' for the search term Haechan to come up. He clicks on his wiki first, scrolling through his albums (3), eps (4) and singles (17) to date. After that comes personal information that makes Renjun uncomfortable reading, especially with said person right behind the wall. He scrolls further down, but sees nothing more. He backtracks into the search engine.</p><p>Against his better judgement, he clicks on biography.com, and watches as a net worth pops up against his eyes.</p><p>Five million.</p><p>That's four million more than his own grandfather even after a decade of ruling a monopolizing music entertainment. His own grandfather, who had never gone past an excuse to act as if they were dripping in diamonds in excess, even when the company went under for a few years, choosing instead to let go of loyal people than kill his lifestyle.</p><p>But Hyuck is nothing like his grandfather.</p><p>Renjun had sized him up, at first glance, to only be a college student. There were no brands that Renjun could tell straight off on his clothes, no haughty walk that Renjun could classify in yuan. He sighs, shoves his hands into his pockets, and gets back up to walk into the living room. </p><p>Dogs crowd around his feet, but Renjun doesn’t take the time to give them a pat or two, he’s drawn to Hyuck, drawn like a moth to light.</p><p>Hyuck stares at his phone, and Renjun takes a sharp glance at the phone screen  to see a familiar logo popping back at him. His mouth tastes bitter, like he is back at home with his grandmother and her kugua, bitter sugary spoonfuls.</p><p>He slides onto the white leather couch next to him, and puts his arm around Hyuck's shoulder. Hyuck snuggles closer, and once again, Renjun wonders why it's so easy to act this close with him, when they've barely met. When Hyuck's eyes look up, they're filled with apprehension.</p><p>"I'm sorry," He whispers. "I'm so used to looking up everything for myself, and you were gone, and I just couldn't help but look your family up."</p><p>Renjun shakes his head. "We're even, don't worry about it. I can't help myself either. He drags Hyuck to face him instead, and says, "Why don't we just go back and forth, asking each other questions?"</p><p>At Hyuck's glance towards the kitchen, Renjun adds, "Yuqi's cooking, and waiting for Xuxi to get home. They'll be fine without us, don't worry."</p><p>Question one is possibly the most awkward Renjun has seen Hyuck act. He watches him, shifting around, placing his hands behind his back before placing them in front of him, and finally, unable to watch him for any longer, places their hands together.</p><p>"Relax," he whispers in his ear. "You're going to be fine."</p><p>Donghyuck shrugs, before taking a calming breath, letting Renjun run his fingers up and down his arms.</p><p>"What was your childhood like?" Renjun stares wide eyed at the question, and Hyuck must take the look in his eyes for sadness.</p><p>“I can change my question if I want? I didn’t mean to—”</p><p>"No," Renjun assures, "that's a fine question. I was just thrown for a loop. Didn't realize we were wading into the deep end."</p><p>He chuckles softly. "My childhood was, well, perfect." He can still see it crisply in his mind. Faded yellow walls and playmates whenever he wanted them.</p><p>"My parents allowed me many liberties. They gave me much, and anything that a child could have possibly wanted. They scolded me when need be, but at the same time, made sure I knew that it was merely for my own growth. When I left for college, I had never imagined families like the ones I heard about. I didn't realize that not everyone was offered the same as me. It was personally devastating when I realized."</p><p>"That what? You were more privileged?"</p><p>Renjun chuckles. "That's a nice way of putting it. Privileged. I guess, I don't know, it just bothered me how others had to work for their own encouragement, whereas I was granted things by whatever mysterious orbital had fallen onto the earth."</p><p>"Fate." Hyuck chimes in, without missing a beat.</p><p>"Fate, although perhaps just ruthlessly so."</p><p>He swings his hands with Hyuck's, before clearing his throat.</p><p>"Why did you decide to leave undetected without telling anyone?" He traced a line in Hyuck's hands.</p><p>"I was getting caught up in work. I want my next album to be completely self written. My company thought—thinks—it'll take too long. I was fighting a losing battle when I left. They keep taking all my suggestions out, making their own to how they see fit. It's upsetting and bothersome to go into meetings and watch as people who don't know a damn about music scramble to go against what you want because what they think  is for the best." Hyuck takes a quiet inhale. "I was so tired, of all those meetings, and nothing happening." His hands scramble up in Renjun's palms.</p><p>"I want to make my own decisions." Hyuck stands firmly. Renjun quirks an eyebrow.</p><p>"And you think that leaving will do them some good?"</p><p>Hyuck opens his mouth to respond, but then stops. "That can be your next question," He fires up. "Let me ask one first." Renjun grumbles, but allows him to talk.</p><p>"Did you learn about the family business before you left for university?" Renjun nods.</p><p>"A little bit, just from what I was able to hear at dinner and from outside closed doors. My parents had decided it would be best for me to learn the business after university, when I would understand the world a little bit better." He bitterly chuckles. "And I guess I understand it better."</p><p>Smoothly moving on, he repeats his question from before to Hyuck. "What do you think leaving for Beijing will do for you?"</p><p>Hyuck shrugs. "When I left, I wasn't exactly in the clearest mindset. At first, I had expected Beijing to be a place that would allow the company to realize how much they would miss me if I ever left." When he frowns, his wrinkles lines become apparent. Renjun lifts his hand to clear them.</p><p>"But after a few days of my manager just asking me to come back without anything other than vague warnings, I figured I would take this time and let Beijing allow me some tranquility.”</p><p>Hyuck sighs. Renjun looks up into Hyuck’s eyes, just as a loud yell resonates from the front door, barks and yaps answering. He knows their time is up. Just like a piece of shattered glass, the yell jars them from their conversation. Hyuck looks away to the window.</p><p>Renjun puts his bag on the couch, and takes Hyuck’s hand, pulling Hyuck up with him.</p><p>“Xuxi probably brought home lots of food.” Renjun’s eyes glitter, and Hyuck wipes away whatever sorrow is left on his face.</p><p>Without a word, they walk to the kitchen, leaving behind unanswered questions. Renjun shoves everything that he wants to say to the back of his throat.</p><p>Inside the glaring yellow light, Xuxi is unwrapping plastic bags that waft of greasy foods. He looks at both of them expectantly. Renjun looks down at the table, and sees half a duck, thin crisp layers.</p><p>On the side, Yuqi has chopped up green onion pieces to complete it. There’s also two vegetable dishes nearby, but Renjun’s mouth wafts at the smell of duck. It hasn’t even been cut yet—and Renjun nudges Hyuck just the slightest.</p><p>His lips pucker up in a questionable silence, and Renjun points to Xuxi.</p><p>“The best part.” He murmurs against Hyuck’s ear. Xuxi picks up a knife and scraps a small portion from the duck onto a white ornamental plate that Renjun has only ever seen when they’ve eaten duck. One slice after another, and Renjun’s mouth begins to salivate.</p><p>Hyuck's eyes are open wide in fascination. Slips of meat fall onto the plate gracefully, like they're made of paper. Xuxi makes a big show of bowing once he's done, and Hyuck claps, laughing.</p><p>As Yuqi files in with plates and napkins, Renjun sits down beside Hyuck, Yuqi and Xuxi across from them. He grabs a fold of bread from the green plate, and spreads a bit of sauce onto the it. Next, he grabs pieces of duck, sprinkles some green onion, and then rolls into a circular shape. He puts it onto Hyuck's plate.</p><p>"Eat, you must be hungry." He chides. Hyuck, without complaint, picks it up. Renjun watches him as he takes his first bite, watches his eyes widen in fascination and amazement.</p><p>Swallowing, he says, "I've had this before, but it's nothing compared to this. How...is this possible? It's so tender and juicy, and?" Hyuck looks crestfallen, and Renjun stifles a laugh.</p><p>He nudges his shoulder. "Welcome to Beijing." At the sound of Beijing, Yuqi and Xuxi suddenly fall into a round of Beijing Welcomes You, and Renjun sings along eagerly, laughing at the look on Hyuck's face as Xuxi tries to intimidate the Peking Opera part of the song.</p><p>With Xuxi's limited Korean ability, and Yuqi's ability to make people feel welcome, Renjun thinks the night goes well. They stay after dinner to clean up, and play card games after.</p><p>The night has warily become darkness when they step outside, escorted by Yuqi and Xuxi.  Renjun tries to force them to go back inside, but they insist, waving from the steps in plastic slippers and jackets. Hyuck folds his seat back as they roll down the street.</p><p>"That was nice, right?" Renjun asks.</p><p>"Yeah," Hyuck sighs. "I want your friends."</p><p>"Well," Renjun states, "they're yours now too."</p><p>Renjun rolls his car to a stop in front of the swanky hotel, and veers into a ‘parking’ spot, putting his blinkers on. He turns to his right.</p><p>"So." He says without thought.</p><p>"So..." Hyuck echoes.</p><p>"I'm not free tomorrow; I definitely have to deal with my tourists. But maybe we can find some other time to meet up? How long are you staying?"</p><p>Hyuck tries to answer, but a beep from behind them interrupts him. With two red cheeks, Hyuck hurriedly calls out "bye!" and runs into the hotel. Renjun, attempting not to laugh at how fast he disappears, drives back onto the road, and passes the beeping driver, just to spite him.</p><p>When he gets home, the faded lights greet him like an old friend. He stares for a moment, wondering why it feels as if he hasn't been home in days. Flopping onto the bed, he looks at the texts from his tourist family, and schedules a time bright and early to meet them. He rolls over on his right side, and opens the blinds, watching the stars as he falls fast asleep. They glow bright of excitement, of life, and Renjun reminds himself of everything to come.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The moment he opens the door, the two boys run into the car, squealing. Renjun smiles. It may be only ten or so in the morning, but Renjun is fascinated by their energy, their ability to keep up with one another even if no one else is.</p><p>"Where are we going?" The younger one asks, and Renjun looks back into the rear view mirror.</p><p>"There's this really big stadium where they shot the Olympics in 2008."</p><p>"Wowwww" The boy exhales. "2008, that's like," He counts on his tiny little fingers, "12 years ago! I wasn't even alive, back then." Renjun can't help the smile that comes back onto his face. He feels like laughing; the kid is so adorable.</p><p>He taps his fingers against the steering wheel, displacing dust. There’s a salty aroma to the air today, and Renjun wrinkles his nose at the humidity. He makes a risky left as cars around them veer left and right. Renjun watches in the rear view mirror as the older boy places a hand up to the window, fogging the glass up entirely.</p><p>As soon as his mother sees him, her lips tighten, and she wipes the screen down. Pouting, the boy chooses next to dismiss his mother’s frustration to roll the window up and down—back and forth like a racing wave.</p><p>Ignoring the evident anger on the mother's face and the joy on the boy's face, Renjun drives his car around in circles, unable to find a location to park. Glaring at the lights in front of him, he spots an empty spot, finally. Time seems to go in slow motion at this point, a rampant glare against the light of white sign in front of him.</p><p>He inches closer and closer, nearly there, when a sign pops out of nowhere, declaring it illegal to park here. Renjun groans internally, but chooses instead to say nothing, pulling up to the front Olympic Stadium, the closest a car can get.</p><p>"I don't think I'll be able to get a parking spot in this," he gestures to the whizzing cars past them, "spot. If I can find one, I'll call you so we can meet back up, but otherwise," he hands them the tickets, "these tickets should take you inside to the golden tour room. There's also a tour that leads to the very top of the stadium, but it's extra money and pretty long in case you're scared of heights. Call me if you need anything, okay?"</p><p>Jostling, the two boys leave the car, and silence once again fills the car. All there is left is the gentle vroom of an engine. Renjun knows there's no use in looking for someplace to park. Instead, he heads to his favorite cafe on the east side of the stadium. There, he sits quietly, waiting for his order to come.</p><p>He can't help his extreme joy at the sight of the wooden tea table they bring out, an ornamental piece that allows for eight tea cups and a teapot to rest on top of. Renjun opens a pocket on the side, and chooses his favorite tea leaves. This time, he places more tea leaves than he usually would into the pot, creating a strong blend.</p><p>As the hot water seeps, Renjun takes out his notebook. After taking a deep breath, he begins his journey into thoughts that have gotten pulled apart over the years. He details the last time he had ever seen his parents, his grandfather, his grandmother and her untimely death. Everything, pages upon pages, until he looks up, and realizes the tea has gone cold. He hasn't even taken a sip yet.</p><p>With a start, he stretches his legs, and walks over to the fountain. There, he takes his teapot top and slants it sideways, restraining the tea leaves from leaving while allowing for the cold water to exist. Next, he fills it back up. He is just about to put the cap back on when a hand braces his arm.</p><p>On instinct, he raises his right arm, splashing hot water right onto his arm. The top clatters to the ground, and doesn't crack surprisingly. He scrunches his nose up, prepared to politely ask whoever had made the rash decision to startle him to get out of his way, when his eyes land on a familiar face.</p><p>"Hyuck," Renjun blinks a few times, certain he must be dreaming this. "What are you doing here?" </p><p>"We should get some aloe on that burn first," Hyuck says, taking the teapot from his hands, and pushing him towards the restroom with a packet of salve.</p><p>When he emerges from the restroom, a gel stuck to his arm, he finds Hyuck at his table, pouring tea into two cups. There's a steadiness to his arm that Renjun finds soothing. He drops into the seat besides him, and sips quietly.</p><p>"So, what are you doing here?" Renjun asks once more.</p><p>"I was just visiting the Olympic Stadium; but, I was spotted by someone who seemed to know who I was seeing. At least, I assume so, seeing that their cameras were pointed at me instead of the structure." Hyuck grumbles. He takes another sip. "I ducked into a backstreet to avoid it, and then, well, saw you."</p><p>Renjun sits back, his back attached to the cushion positioned against his head. "What time is it, now?"</p><p>"Now?" Hyuck checks his watch, "It's about twelve. Have you eaten yet?" Renjun shakes his head. An idea pops into his head, one that can't be ignored quite easily.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" He asks, and Hyuck's stomach answers in response.</p><p>"I know just the place. Come on!" He pulls Hyuck towards his car, and props his phone up against his dashboard as a GPS.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Hyuck asks, and Renjun smiles.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. You'll see in a moment."</p><p>Finally, he pulls up to a familiar red building. When Hyuck opens the doors, his face changes to vaguely disappointed with nothing but the average apartment opening.</p><p>"Come on!" Renjun calls to him, and opens the elevator. Renjun's tongue clicks.</p><p>"Here, you stand in front of me." Renjun ducks into the back of the elevator, and laughs at the expression on Hyuck's face. "I swear to god, if there's some kind of scary clown that's going to pop up in front of me I'll--"</p><p>Renjun never gets to hear the end of his sentence, because the doors promptly open at the fourth floor. Hyuck doesn't even make it one step out of the door before there's a few waiters standing around, bowing to him.</p><p>"Welcome!" They shout, and Renjun quickly asks for a table for two as they pass a salon, a snack area, and a gift shop. The place is crowded, even at 1 in the afternoon.  The servers tuck them in a table in the very back, one that is fit to serve 12. The server sets down an IPad that displays choices of eating, before rushing away..</p><p>"Where are we?" Hyuck asks, half whispered as the rush of waiters and customers talking whirls around them.</p><p>"Haidilao! We're here for hot pot!" Renjun raises the tablet in front of the two of them so that they can both see it properly. "Now, have you had hot pot before?"</p><p>"Yeah," Hyuck says, “Can we get some noodles?" Renjun clicks on two orders of it.</p><p>"Anything else?" He asks, and Hyuck shrugs.</p><p>"Alright!" Renjun takes over. "Let's see." His eyes glare over as he begins the quest to order as much food as he knows they can eat. When he’s done, he gives the tablet over to an employee rushing past. </p><p>Two seconds later, and a boiling pot makes its way over. Once the employees carrying it are out of the way, Renjun tugs Hyuck up and over to the sauce stand. Here, snacks and sauces lay. Hyuck looks appreciatively at the different ones. He picks a particular spicier sauce while Renjun goes for sesame sauce with some cilantro and a little bit of soy sauce. He grabs some peanuts and some congee in a bowl.</p><p>Renjun gets back to the table after Hyuck, and he watches in fascination at the servers pushing vegetables into the pot. Once they're gone, Renjun starts cracking open peanuts, and without much delay, seeing a man with dough headed their way. Once in front of them, he begins to swing the dough around in the air, forming thin lines of noodles that he eventually chops into smaller pieces that go straight into the boiling water.</p><p>Everything's settled then, and without much to say, they both dive right in. Renjun boils a piece of chicken and puts it into Hyuck’s plate. </p><p>“Thank you,” He murmurs without looking up.</p><p>Renjun hums instead of answering, swirling his chopsticks into the oily water. He watches the little oil particles bubble and float around the chopsticks. </p><p>“You were right,” Renjun speaks first, while Hyuck has a mouth full of noodles.</p><p>He tilts his head, before a smirk overcomes his face. “About everything? Yeah, I already know that. I’m glad you do now too.” Hyuck taps Renjun’s shoulder patiently. and Renjun scoffs.</p><p>“I meant about meeting with my parents. I’m sure they’re confused, and hurt, and nothing less than completely stressed. I’ve been replaying my childhood in my mine, little tidbits here and there,” Renjun looks into the boiling pot. “And I don’t think they were hiding me out of compulsion to the system. They were saving me, keeping me, hoping that my childhood would remain naive and simple, all the same.”</p><p>"So what are you going to do about it?" Renjun is puzzled.</p><p>"Do? What else can I do? I'll go home, and beg for forgiveness until I know they trust me. I'll go home and learn the business the way I wanted to when I was younger, and do my best to earn their trust." Hyuck sagely nods his head.</p><p>"Sounds good to me. I guess you can't take me around Beijing after all, huh?"</p><p>"Don't worry, my primary concern is still you," Renjun muffles, biting into a particularly wrinkled set of spinach, "I'll leave once you go back to Korea. We still have enough time to go to see whatever you want.." Renjun's sentence trails off at the approach of a servant, this time accompanied by a man dressed in a suit.</p><p>As he makes his way over, Renjun feels his heart sinking. He prays that they aren't leading to his table, but as they make their way forward, Renjun can tell there's nowhere else they would sit.</p><p>Renjun clears his throat, "Hyuck," He's about to warn him about the lingering person behind their back, when the stranger makes clear and direct contact with Hyuck. His hand clamps onto Hyuck's shoulder, and Hyuck yelps in the slightest, turning around.</p><p>"Funny seeing you here, Hyuck!" The stranger spits out, and Renjun hates how he says his name, like a curse. He instantly cannot stand anything about him. </p><p>Before he knows it, he finds himself standing up and walking around the table, clearing his throat. Once, he's next to the stranger, he sticks out his hand. </p><p>"Hello. I'm Huang Renjun," He can tell the stranger knows at least the last name by the way his eyes bulge out. "Honey Entertainment, I’m sure you’ve heard of it. I was just discussing something with Haechan." </p><p>Now Hyuck looks startled at the use of his stage name. "Could your conversation continue on later? I'm a very busy man, I'll have you know." Renjun checks his watch the way he's seen his grandfather do too many times, subtle yet disapproving.</p><p>The man stammers back. "Uh, Sir-- Mr-- Sir, I'm his manager," He shoots a look at Hyuck. "I didn't realize Hyuck had come to discuss with you about his China promotions."</p><p>Before Hyuck can answer, Renjun, once again, stands up. "Yes, well, we were merely discussing the possibilities of promotions here in China; I was also showing him around some tourist spots, hoping to gain traction in public meetings."</p><p>His manager winces. "Yes, I've seen that online. Well, Haechan must come with me, back to Korea. There’s certain things we need to discuss.” </p><p>Renjun purses his lips. “Oh well, is there any way he could stay for another day? I was planning on taking him to the Great Wall tomorrow, and you must know exactly how big the crowds are there.”</p><p>He can see the gears working in the manager’s head. He gives an affirmative nod. “Alright. One day. But that’s it. We’ve got to get to work on a new project, if Haechan still wants to succeed.” He growls that last part, and Renjun tries not to flinch. The threat hangs in the air silently.</p><p>“Perhaps you can leave then, if your business is finished?” Renjun suggests, keeping the quivering out of his voice. </p><p>He says angrily, “I’ll see you at the airport, tomorrow night, seven. Don’t be late, or don’t bother come back.” With one last look, the manager stalks out.</p><p>Renjun carefully wipes a spot off with his napkin. He doesn’t want to look at Hyuck, worried he invaded something he shouldn’t have. </p><p>Hyuck breaks the silence. “Well,” He says, “Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course.” Renjun murmurs. </p><p>“Were you serious?” Hyuck asks and adds on like an afterthought, “about that whole tomorrow only,”</p><p>Renjun frowns. “I wasn’t, at that moment, but perhaps I am now. Think about it!” Renjun says, perhaps trying to convince himself. “We both head to solve our problems, stronger by the fact that we know the other is also trying to succeed.” </p><p>Hyuck nods, “Okay.” But Renjun can tell that he’s not convinced. </p><p>“Let’s just try to live as if there isn’t a deadline, alright. Clear it out of your mind. Good thoughts, all I want are good thoughts from you,” That earns him a smile, finally.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He meets Hyuck the next day, under the same tree that he had seen him before they had gone to the Summer Palace. This time however, Renjun arrives first, much to his amusement. He's about fifteen minutes early, and yet, bouncing on his toes. When Hyuck arrives. although still early, Renjun smugly chides him for being nearly late. It’s a friendly argument, and Renjun wonders who he’ll talk to once he’s gone.</p><p>It's a long road to the Great Wall, especially with the traffic piling sky high, even at this hour. Renjun plays a CD, and he listens to Hyuck sing with a smile on his face.</p><p>He knows that he should be asking questions, should be getting to know Hyuck even more in this eclipse of silence. But Renjun doesn't want to; he's selfish. He wants to keep Hyuck the way he is in his mind, without a flaw. He wants to remember him like this, sun shining in his hair, his smile glowing, and the feeling of freedom across his lips.</p><p>"So..." He gestures to the scenery around them, "we're here!" Hyuck looks startled, having slept for the latter half of the drive.</p><p>"Huh," Hyuck says as he climbs out of the car and stretches, "It's not as glamorous as I imagined it to be."</p><p>Renjun laughs. "Of course it isn't; but just wait. There's something I want to show you."</p><p>They climb across rocky stones and up a tower of sorts. This isn't the main path, but a small side that Renjun enjoys to look at. He moves across dusty old walls, with Hyuck in front of him, his hands moving across the walls in fascination.</p><p>“Where are we going?” He finally asks, and Renjun obliges.</p><p>“Some place for your manager to think that we’re here to improve your standings in China.” Renjun nods grimly. “It’ll only take a little bit though, don’t worry.”</p><p>Once they get to the top, Hyuck gasps, and moves quicker than before, running across the tower. Renjun laughs, and dashing all hesitation, runs with him.</p><p>"We're much farther up than I expected," Hyuck admits.</p><p>Renjun points to the hillside slope. "We didn't walk that much, to be fair. The ground just slopes down so it seems like we're much further along." Hyuck looks up then, and takes in the sight before him.</p><p>"Oh, Jun!" Hyuck cries. "Look at all this."</p><p>Renjun begrudges him, taking another look at the place he has called home for the past three years. When he thinks about leaving, it doesn't seem to hurt. Rather, he feels happy to leave, like healing a wound on his side. There’s nothing but fond memories left for him to take back home, a reminder of all the goodness in this world.</p><p>"Hey," Hyuck murmurs softly. "What are we doing up here, again?"</p><p>Renjun startles to a stop for a moment. "Oh right," He says. "This is going to sound stupid, but I was thinking we could take a few pictures, and maybe a video? Your Chinese is pretty good, for a foreigner."</p><p>Hyuck nods. "I guess that would work.” </p><p>Before Hyuck can prepare, Renjun starts taking a few shots, and laughs at the output. Hyuck looks like himself in these photos, chill and nonchalant, and Renjun wants to memorize the way his eyes perk up and look behind the camera. He wants to be able to close his eyes and see Hyuck there, happiness in its purest form.</p><p>Once he’s actually ready, Renjun takes a few more, and concludes that it is far more than enough.</p><p>He steers them back down, towards the left, down to an actual path. Hyuck looks wearily at the crumbled rocks disguised as stairs, and Renjun doesn't blame him. The rocks that make up the Great Wall have long since been in their prime, far more ash than shine. He takes a single step up, and gestures for Hyuck to do the same.</p><p>"If you keep on standing there, you'll never get to see any of it." Renjun teases him, urging him up the stairs, further and further away from the land and towards the clouds. They rise up, and make their way towards the first stopping point, a tower of sorts.</p><p>Ducking under, Renjun makes his way towards the bench, and sits down.</p><p>"Already tired?" Donghyuck asks smugly. Renjun shakes his head.</p><p>"Preserving my energy for later." He pats the dust off the spot next to him. "Come sit. You'll thank me later." Donghyuck grumbles, but compiles.</p><p>A few quiet moments later, Renjun stretches from side to side, and finally stands up. They keep on moving, past four different towers. Each one seems merely like a dusty old tower to Renjun, but Hyuck looks around the rooms twice, each time remarking on something different. For one, it’s the small pebbles that lay at their feet, like stepping stones. For another, it’s the weary flag that stands tall at the top of the tower, regardless of the damage in the cloth.</p><p>The travel from the fourth tower to the fifth is terribly hard. Renjun warily notes the wobbly stones, and steps first.</p><p>"Follow my footsteps," He instructs. He takes one step forward, and goes back as it starts to break under his feet. Another step forward, in relief. The next step is much steeper, and he turns around once he's made it this far. Taking a hold of his arm, Renjun safely pulls Hyuck up.</p><p>"Maybe we shouldn't go up any farther." Donghyuck briefly warns. "It doesn't feel that safe."</p><p>"Maybe not, but..." Renjun looks longingly at the fifth tower in front of them. "I've never been up this far before... I just want to know what it looks like."</p><p>Hyuck looks pleadingly, for a moment, before he relents. “Okay.”</p><p>Shaky steps take him up the stairs, and farther from his daily life. It’s as if he sheds his layers, peels away at his thoughts, and becomes another person, drifting into the clouds. </p><p>Renjun breathes, and, in a trance like manner, makes his way up. Before he knows it, Hyuck’s tugging him to the top of the tower. </p><p>He stands transfixed at the sight, trying to trace the hills and valleys into his brain forever. He thinks perhaps, that if he has to leave, he might as well remember the best parts of Beijing. And the best part of Beijing is nothing but warm skin, comfortable even in hot weather. The best part of Beijing is funny, and sweet, and kind, and nothing but a companion for his lonely heart.</p><p>He looks over to his right to see the best part of Beijing staring right back at him.</p><p>“What?” He asks.</p><p>“Do you think that we’ll meet again?” Hyuck twists his lips.</p><p>Renjun’s mind feels convoluted. “Oh...” He says sympathetically. His response seems to make him even more worried, eyes shifting back and forth across Renjun’s face. </p><p>“What does <em> that </em> mean?”</p><p>“Nothing bad, I promise.” Hyuck’s face loosens. </p><p>“I know we will.” Renjun says earnestly. “I know we will; you can come back in the winter, see the temperatures drop but never snow. You can walk some beautiful mountains with me, and watch ducks swim where the ice breaks. We can go eat hot foods without feeling the temperature get even hotter. We can relax inside. We’ll come back.” Renjun swallows. “This is not the end, you hear me?”</p><p>Hyuck nods. “This isn’t the end.” He repeats. </p><p>Renjun takes his hand. “It’s only the beginning.” </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The airport is probably 10 degrees cooler than his car, and he takes a moment to bask in the chill, wind floating against the back of his neck. He tugs Hyuck’s backpack over his shoulder and watches as Hyuck checks in his bags. While he’s waiting, he scrolls through his phone, and tries not to think too hard about the phone call he had made last night.</p><p>As painful, and perhaps awkward as it was, Renjun finds some relief in the sympathy of his parents’ tone. Their words override his Grandfather’s and Renjun realizes, with a start, that he can barely recall that section of the phone call. For once, the weight against his heart stands tall, allowing space for him to breathe.</p><p>Finally, Hyuck circles back, a bag lighter, and they make their way towards the gate, neither saying anything. There’s a few cameras, flickering away, but Renjun knows that he’s lucky that it isn’t enough to storm him. </p><p>Hyuck comes to a firm stop at the security check in point. He turns around, and everything, the clicking cameras, the snapping feet, mutes, if only for a moment. Renjun buries his arms around Hyuck. </p><p>“I’m going to miss you,” Renjun moves his head against his shoulder, and feels him silently shifting.</p><p>Renjun looks up. Hyuck’s eyes widen with tears. He tries to wipe them away. </p><p>“Hey, nothing like that!” He scolds him. “We’re going to see each other again, okay?” </p><p>“Okay.” Renjun sniffles. </p><p>Hyuck shakes his head. “Don’t you remember what you told me? Winter. I’ll come back when the temperature’s bearable. We can have hotpot again, except this time it won’t be in sweltering heat. You won’t have to take time off. We can do whatever you want. I’ll let you do whatever you want. It’ll be okay, okay?” Hyuck looks towards Renjun for affirmation. Renjun gives a tentative smile.</p><p>“I’m just, really, really going to miss you,” Renjun admits. His heart is weary. He sighs, but finally lets go. “See you later.”</p><p>“I’ll be back in no time!” Hyuck promises. </p><p>He’s halfway down the line, Renjun waiting for him to go through the gate, when he watches Hyuck talk to the person in line after him, before throwing off his backpack, and sprinting back to Renjun. Within a blink of the eye, Hyuck’s hugging him, and Renjun feels his heart bursting with every second. </p><p>“I love you.” Hyuck murmurs in his ear. “you’ll make your family proud.” </p><p>“I won’t.” Renjun assures him. “And I...love you too, dearly, in fact, if my heart has anything to say about it.” Hyuck gives him a smile, and leaves before Renjun feels more tears in his eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>When Hyuck comes back, the flowers are gone, iced out.</p><p>Renjun sighs, afraid to go outside in the fierce wind. He's sitting in his car. He stares at his phone, willing it to go off. While he waits, Renjun wonders what Hyuck looks like; if his hair is back to a natural color. The last time he had facetimed him, Hyuck had had bright red hair, and it had caused Renjun to stutter all over the place, unable to form proper sentences while Hyuck smirked on. The bright red hair had suited him, <em> too much </em> if Renjun’s scrambled brain had anything to say about it.</p><p>A knock on the door, and Renjun scrambles to look out the window. Hyuck's there, waving brightly in the door. He mouths something that looks like 'dork,' and Renjun unlocks the car, running over to the passenger side.</p><p>"I'm so glad to see you!" Renjun cuts off Hyuck, pulling him up into a hug. Hyuck smiles appreciatively into his shoulder.</p><p>"I missed you so much!" Renjun cries out. He snatches his suitcase, and places into the back, afraid of looking at Hyuck's expression.</p><p>His thoughts are interrupted by arms around his back. "Idiot," He hears Hyuck say affectionately in his ear, "I missed you too." And Renjun, perhaps with no better word, <em> melts. </em> </p><p>He wants to say something to him, anything, but the chill from a winter wind cuts him off, and he quickly enters his heated car.</p><p>Across the rattling streets, they leave. On the way to the hotel, Hyuck fills Jun up on everything going on his life, from collabs, to awards, as Renjun demurely talks about projected business estimates.</p><p>Drifting far from the elegant steps of the Beijing airport, Renjun drives them up a steep hill, towards Xiang Mountain. The route turns more narrow as they move into the small town, and Hyuck notes the little stores with speakers shouting out their merchandise. </p><p>It's, for no better words, quaint.</p><p>Finally, the road stops, and Renjun pulls into the side, a parking lot that connects to a faded hotel sign.</p><p>"So...what do you think?" Renjun asks, moving their luggage forward around the circling doors to the hotel. “I figured it would be out of the way, you’re less likely to be recognized here.”</p><p>"I think it's..." Hyuck's words die on his lips. The inside is nothing compared to the fading outside. There's a high ceiling in the foyer of the lobby, and a mini waterfall in front of them, with black rocks around it. Green foliage splays itself across the landscape, and for a second, Hyuck thinks that it’s real. That is, until he reaches out to feel cool plastic under his frozen hands.</p><p>"I'll let you explore," Renjun says, giving him his bags, "and I'll check us in, okay?"</p><p>Hyuck gives him a nod, eyes never leaving the scenery in front of him. He takes a few steps forward, around the giant dark brown sculpture hanging from the ceiling, into another just as impressive room. The room, at the very back is only glass, and shows off the mountain, a lake before it.</p><p>Hyuck opens the door before he realizes how cold it is, and shivers. Nevertheless, he decides to step out.</p><p>There's no one outside, except for a handyman, who seems to be breaking the ice in the pond for the ducks floating around. Hyuck walks around the pond, ducking around stones and getting closer to the slope of the mountain. He moves further and further from the hotel, until he’s facing it around the pond. </p><p>At this point, Renjun walks outside, and Hyuck ducks underneath a bush before he can see him. He hears the crunching underneath Renjun’s feet.</p><p>“Hyuck?” Renjun calls out. “Are you out here?”</p><p>Hyuck waits, watching his breath curl up into the sky, as Renjun moves around the pond, a delicate lift in his step. He’s five footsteps away when Hyuck pops up. </p><p>“Hey!” Renjun calls out. “Why were you ducking?” </p><p>Hyuck smirks. “To hide from you, what else?”</p><p>In retaliation, Renjun shoves him the slightest. They move back to the hotel, back to heat. Hyuck’s cheeks instantly turn red.</p><p>Renjun pulls him towards the front door. </p><p>“Where are we going?” Hyuck asks. </p><p>“To walk around, there’s stuff I want to show you.” Renjun’s pace moves faster. They walk towards a white gate that leads up the hill. The rise in elevation hurts Renjun’s lungs, and they pause at the top of the hill, before Hyuck notices what seems to be a never ended path upwards.</p><p>“Hey!” Hyuck tugs on Renjun’s jacket. “Let’s go up there!” Hyuck can tell by the way Renjun looks up to the top of the mountain that he wants to say something. But instead, he sighs, and says nothing. </p><p>It takes an hour to walk all the way up, with Renjun behind as Hyuck comes across great sprints of energy and decides to run every so often. </p><p>Up here, the air feels more crisp, a fresh blanket of snow across the ground.</p><p>There’s a small temple sitting there, a large field of wild grass besides it. They settle in the flowers. Renjun’s hands move back and forth across wild daisies nervously. </p><p>“Look I....” Renjun hesitates. “I think we need to talk.” </p><p>“About what?” Hyuck asks.</p><p>“We didn't talk about it the last time you were here, and I figured it was alright because, we had really only known each other for a few days, and it would feel weird imposing something like that on you but I just...I was wondering if I still mean something to you.” Renjun sighs. He doesn’t know why it had taken him so long to pluck up the courage to ask.</p><p>“I’ve waited more than two years for you, and I’d wait longer.” Hyuck’s eyes blaze. “You mean a lot to me, Jun. And it’s not just how you’ve treated me, but because things are golden when you’re involved. I love you, still.” </p><p>Renjun looks across the horizon, at the sun slowly sinking down below the mountains to greet the world, and links his hand with Hyuck’s. “And I love you.” </p><p>They sit in the flower field, talking as the day moves to night, hands linked as the light falls. Renjun is unable to look away from Hyuck. He shines bright, even as the lights disappear.</p><p>Everything is nothing but golden. And Renjun is nothing but a fool to all that is golden, a Midas entranced by a boy who could turn everything golden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was prompt 60 or: Renjun lives a mundane life as a tour guide in Beijing. That is until superstar Lee Donghyuck finds his way into his life, albeit a little lost in the Forbidden City. </p><p>To the prompter, thank you thank you thank you so so so much for submitting this!! It really allowed me to hink about my family's history, and I just really appreciate it. </p><p>Thank you to the mods, for being very nice and generally kind, even though I misread the instructions and submitted this a month early, and then wanted to delete it. I also changed my usernames a few times and had to bother them everytime I did so, so thank you for putting up with that (yikes!)</p><p>Thank you for reading the whole thing, even though it is a bit long!!! It means a lot to me that you decided to spend some time reading something of mine. Really, for the bottom of my heart, thank you.</p><p>My last thank you is dedicated to my great friend J for helping me edit this!! You gave me so much advise, and it's absolutely so sweet of you to do so...I can't thank you enough for everything. Honestly, you deserve a lot more than just thanks for helping me edit a piece of writing for a group that you're not even a fan of!</p><p>Check out the renhyuck ff r1 collection for some really great <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/RenhyuckFicFestR1/works">works !!</a></p><p>On that note, I hope you have a lovely day/night!! Kudos and comments are, as always, much appreciated &lt;3</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/dreamjuns">twitter!!</a> | <a href="https://curiouscat.me/drmroses">curious cat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>